Seth's Imprint
by MrsJasperWhitlock5643
Summary: Analeigh and Alex move to their home town La push to get away from their abusvie step-father. Ana is terrified of men,well when Seth and Analeigh see each other, they imprint. Can Seth show Ana what love is? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay!! I love Seth, so this is a Seth imprint story. I only own Analeigh and Alex. Well, Here yall go!!**

* * *

**Analeigh's POV**

"Mom!! We're leaving." I called from downstairs. Me and my twin brother, Alex, are finally going to our home town, La push, Washington. Im Analeigh Maria Taros. Im 5'7' and have pink eyes. Im full Native American and have midnight blue hair. Alex is 6'0' and has a lighter shade of pink eyes and has black blue hair.

"Oh babies, im going to miss yall, now go before Tim comes home." Tim is our step-father and he's a drunkie. He abuses us and has my terrified of men. The only men I trust is Alex and my dad, Cody.

We said our goodbyes and headed to the airport. Alex got our tickets and we boarded on the plane. It took a good seven hours to Washington from California. When we landed, I looked for dad. I found him by his jeep. I ran up to him.

"Dad!! I missed you." I said hugging him.

"I missed you to Ana." He said.

"Welcome back son." He said to Alex. They did a manly hug and we headed to La push. Our house is like right on the beach. The old two story was still in good shape. We got our luggage and went to unpack. My room is still the same. Red walls with a white carpet. I had a white bed with read and black pillows on it. About 6 hours later, I was unpacked.

I went downstairs and dad had friends over.

Men,

Crap!! I tried to go back upstairs but Dad saw me.

"Ana!! Come here." Shoot. I walked back down the stairs. There was three men, well, two boys and 1 man.

"Ana, this is Billy Black and his son Jacob and Jacob's friend Seth Clearwater." Dad said. Jacob and Seth were huge!! They probably had to be over six foot. They both had very good muscles. Jacob was cute, but Seth was just handsome!! He had short black hair and amazingly the prettiest shade of brown eyes. I suddenly felt a pull towards him.

No, I cant.

"Hey." Jacob said.

"Hi." Seth said shyly. Awwww!!

"Hi," I mumbled, "Dad, im going to cook dinner." I said quietly hurrying in the kitchen. Just then, Alex came in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. What you doing?" I asked him. Which was not necessary. He always watches me cook.

"Aw you know, the usual," He said sitting down, "Hey you've met the company?"

"Yeah." I said cooking beef stew.

" I think Seth likes you." He said. I froze. No!!

"Alex, what's the use? Im not going to go out with him, anyone for that matter." I said.

"Come on Ana, you need to let go of the past." Oh no he didn't.

"Look, it's my life stay out of it! I just can't let go!! I hate them!! I soo pissed that I cant like them, but you know what? I want to soo bad, I can't! Leave me alone." I screamed at him. Anger ripped through me.

"Ana!! It's the past! Get over it!! You know not all men pigs!!" He screamed at me. We were both angry. We had an audience. That made me more mad. We both shoved through them and ran in the woods.

This pain ripped through me and I screamed. All of a sudden, Poof! Im a animal? I looked down and I had paws!! What the fuck?

**Seth's POV**

Jacob, Billy and I were at Cody's house to watch the game. During Halftime a beautiful girl came down stairs. When she stopped us, She ran upstairs.

"Ana, come here." Cody yelled. She walked back downstairs and she was soo amazing. She had tan skin, midnight blue hair, and the most deep shade of pink eyes. When our connected, I felt to sudden need to protect her.

She's my life, my everything. I feel a pull towards her. Oh God, I just imprinted.

"Hey." Jacob said.

"Hi." I said shyly. What the crap. I'm never shy!

"Hi, " She mumbled. "Dad im going to cook dinner." She hurried in the kitchen. I looked over to Jacob. He was smirking at me. Man, He knew!

"Haha, Seth just imprinted.

"Seth, if you hurt her, I'll break your neck." Cody said. I nodded.

"Oh by the way, That's my daughter Analeigh and that's Alex." Cody said gesutering to the boy who just came downstairs.

"Sup." He said.

"This is Billy, Jacob, and Seth." Cody said. He just nodded and went into the kitchen. He looked just like Analeigh, but had lighter pink eyes. Must be twins.

"Hey." Alex said.

"Hey. What you doing?" She asked him.

"Aw you know, the usual," He said sitting down, "Hey you've met the company?"

"Yeah."

" I think Seth likes you." He said. What? Is it that obvious?

"Alex, what's the use? Im not going to go out with him, anyone for that matter." Ana said. What?

"Come on Ana, you need to let go of the past." What past?

"Look, it's my life stay out of it! I just can't let go!! I hate them!! I soo pissed that I cant like them, but you know what? I want to soo bad, I can't! Leave me alone." She screamed at him. We all went to the entrance to the kitchen. They didn't see us.

"Ana!! It's the past! Get over it!! You know not all men pigs!!" He screamed in her face, I fought down a growl. They were both very angry. On no, they're gonna phase. They both notice us and ran into the woods.

Quickly, Jacob and me phase and followed them to the woods.

_Hey im going to get Sam and the others. Jacob thought running in the other way._

_Alex, where are you I don't see you._

_Right here._

_Holy crap! You're a wolf._

_So are you._

_Guys yall need to calm down and think of being human, I said._

_Seth? You're a wolf. I nodded. _

Ana was a beautiful werewolf. She was black with three pink strips down her back and had her pink eyes. Alex was brown only two pink strips down his back. They both phased back and I handed them clothes.

**Analeigh's POV**

Seth threw us clothes and I hurried and out them on. Seth turned back to human and changed.

"What are we?" Alex asked. Just in seven people emerged from the woods. Six of them were men, which made me step away, and one was a girl, They all had dark skin and was well build. One of them was Jacob.

"Yall are werewolves. Do yall remember the legends?" a man asked us. We nodded. Dad use to tell them to us when we were little.

"Well, they're true. Im Sam, yall already met Seth and Jacob, so this is Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Leah." Sam said.

"Yall are wolves too?" I asked them in a small voice. They nodded.

"Im Alex and this is Analeigh. Our dad is Cody Taros." Alex said.

"Why don't we talk about this at home." I said hiding behind Alex.

"Sure sure." Jacob said. Seth looked at me funny. When our eyes connected, I felt a pull like the last time, only this was much stronger. I walked in the back of the group, away from the men. Alex saw a sighed. He walked back to me.

"look An, im sorry. Its just, its been almost a year now. Can you a least try and move on?"

"Its okay. I just don't know how to move on. I mean when I looked at Seth, I felt the urge to protect him and I don't know. I try, but I wont promise anything." I said.

"That's all I ask for." He said.

"See, I told you something's wrong." Seth murmured to Sam in the front of the group.

"Shit!" I whispered.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I think they herd us." Now he froze.

"Well, here we are." Sam said when we reached the house. Dad came outside and hugged us.

" I knew this day would come." He said.

"uh okay?" I said. We went inside and it was very crowed. Everyone, beside Alex, gasped at me.

"What?" asked. I notice I was in a tanktop and shorts. You could see my bruises. Well, a least they didn't see them outside in the dark.

"Shit." I said. I ran to the stairs, but Dad stopped me.

"Analeigh Marie get over here now." Im holding back tears here. I walked in the centre where dad was. He looked at over my body, getting angrier by the minute.

"Lift up your shirt." I left up my shirt up to the bust line. I herd more gasps. I herd a few growls too.

"Who did this to you?" he asked. I didn't answer.

"Analeigh Marie don't make me say it again. Who did this to you?" he said.

"T-Tim." I said.

"Im gonna kill that man!" Dad exclaimed.

"How long." He asked.

"When I was 10." I said.

"Seven years ago!!" he exploded. Suddenly he got quiet.

"Please tell me he didn't." Dad asked. When I didn't answer he said, "He did, didn't he?" I nodded. This time Seth exploded.

"What!! Are you for real!" he yelled. I shrunked back.

"Im gonna kill him." I ran into my room and sobbed. A few minutes later, I was wrapped into someone's strong arms. I relaxed. I looked up and saw Seth.

"Im sorry for yelling." He said. I just nodded and sobbed. I cried for God know how long and I finally went to sleep in Seth's arms. From that point, I realized that Im in love with Seth Clearwater.

* * *

**Whadda think? Like it? Hate it? Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Analeigh's POV**

I herd someone giggle. I tried to get up but I felt someone's arm around my waist. I started to freak, but then I remember that I fell asleep with Seth. I started to blush. I saw a flash. What? I looked up and found to girls in my room, giggling, and taking pictures of me and Seth.

"Who are yall?" I whispered.

"im Emily, Sam's wife, and this is Kim, Jared's imprint." Emily said.

"imprint?" I asked.

"Opps! We'll tell you about that later." Kim said.

"Whoa!" Seth said waking up. He saw his arm around my waist. He took back his arm and blushed. I suddenly, missed his warmth.

"OMG!! Seth just blushed! He never blushes!! Sam!!" Emily shouted going downstairs. We quickly got out of bed and sighed knowing that we didn't do anything. We went into the kitchen and saw the whole 'pack' here.

"Seth, Emily told us that Analeigh made you blush." Quil said.

"Shut up." Seth growled. I giggled.

"Hey where's dad?" I asked sitting by Alex.

"Work." He said eating his breakfast.

"Alex James, don't talk with your mouth full." I scolded.

"Yes ma'am." He said. I glared. He shut up. I smile.

"Man Alex, shes like your mom." Quil said. I glared at him too.

"Hey man, yall didn't do anything last time huh?" Alex asked Seth.

"Alex!" I exclaimed.

"What? Im the oldest."

"By a minute." I said.

"Still older." I rolled my eyes. I got some breakfast and stared to eat. Halfway through breakfast I asked Emily," Hey what is imprinting? You told me you tell me." Seth stopped eating.

"Hey Ana, can we talk?" Seth asked. I was hesitate but agreed. We went outside lookind at the beach.

"Look, imprinting is when a wolf finds their true love. Like the world stops and you would do anything for that person. Its love only stronger. it hurts to be awat from them." he said.

"Okay, but why are you telling me?" I asked.

"Well, I kinda imprinted on ypu." He said lookin away. Aww!

"Seth." I said he didn't look.

"Seth." No answer. I put my hands on each side of his face to make him look at me. I kissed him. He was shocked, but he started to kiss me back. It was full of love and we broke away due to breathing. He put his forehead against mine.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said.

**Seth's POV**

"I love you." I said.**( I love you too!!)**

"I love you too." She said smiling. There was clapping behind us. We turned around. Everyone saw the whole thing. I growled, but Ana just laughed. We went inside and Ana went to go change. Alex took my arm and brought me outside.

"Look, be careful cause Ana is still coping from the past and she barley trusts anyone. Let alone men. Just don't hurt her or I'll tear ypu limb by limb." Alex said.

"Dude, I would never hurt her ever. You don't have to worry." I said. We went back inside. Ana was watching TV. She was in a blue tee-shirt and sweats. She looked HOT!!

"Hey." She said when she saw me. I sat down by her.

"Hey beautiful." I said. She blushed. Her blush is so cute. All day we hung out and played 20 questions. Right now we were swimming. She wore a one piece due to her scars and bruises, but she still looked hot. I swam up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Who! Seth you scared me." She said facing me. I looked into her pink eyes and I kissed her. She kissed me back and I deepened to kiss. My tongue licked the bottom of her lips asking for entrance, which she granted. Our tongues moved in perfect sync. Hre lips were amazing. She broke away for air.

"Wow." She said. I smiled.

**Ana's POV**

"Wow." I said after making out with my awesome boyfriend.

"You know school's tomorrow." He said.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Man I don't wanna go to school." I pouted. I sound like a five year old. He laughed. We swam for a few minutes, then we headed inside. I went to go and take a shower and out on pj's when I was done. I lay on my bed watching _A Walk to Remember. _Seth came in fully dry and clothed. He laid down beside me and we watched the movie. Even though I've seen this movie a thousands of times, I still cried.

"Aww come on. Its just a moive." He said.

"I know, but still, they were in love and she died like after the first summer they get married." I said. We just laid there staring ion each other's eyes. We were about to kiss, but Alex being his stupid self, barges in and sits between me and Seth.

"Uh Alex?" I said.

"What my sister who I love and who' s boyfriend is going to get hurt if he tries anything?"he said. AAAHH!!

"Alexandra Jamether Taros!! Get out of my room!!" I said. He hates that name.

"That's Alexander James to you. Sam wants us to patrol tonight." He said. Sigh. We went outside and striped and phased.

_Okay guys, Paul, Leah, Alex, and I will patrol in the woods while the rest of yall patrol around the border. Sam said._

I though about me and Seth and how much my life has changed. I though about mom and how she' s doing.

_Hey remind me to call my mom. I said to nobody in particular. _

_Kaykay. Seth said_

Once we were done, it was 12. I went straight into my room and passed out.

Next day was going to be hell. I dressed in a brown fitted shirt and skinny jeans with my brown converses. I straighten my hair and put on neutral makeup on. I went down stairs and Alex was making waffles.

"Oh my gummybears! Alex James is cooking breakfast? This is news for everyone to hear." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"You never cook, why now?" I asked.

"Well, I dunno." He said. I rolled my eyes. I went and opened the door and yelled at thr top of my lungs, "HEY EVERYBODY!! ALEX JAMES COOKED FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER. LETS GIVE HIM A ROUND OF CLAPPS!" I herd people clapping. What? I looked at the drive way and the pack was laughing their butts off,

"Oh hay, I didn't see yall, " I said, "Alex James come on." I called. I grabbed my bag and got in the bed of Sam' s truck. Once Alex James got in, Sam dropped us off at school.

"May I ask why you call Alex Alex James?" Seth said.

"Cause I always call him that. Its his childhood nickname." I said. Alex and I went into the office and quickly got our time tables. When we went to our friends, and buy pulled me aside. Oh no!

"What' s the matter babe?" the guy said. He shoved me into a wall and him and his guys were surrounding me. The pack hasn't notice yet.

" What's your name?" he asked touching me in places Seth hasn't even touched!

"None of your business." I said. Oh no wrong thing to say. He pressed himself against me. I bit back a scream.

"Oh yes its my business little gi-." He didn't get to finish cause Seth punched him in the jaw.

"Don't you ever touch my girl like that." He said soo darkly. Aww!

"Babe, you okay?" he asked. I blinked back tears.

"Yeah." I said. I leaned up against him. The dude got up and said to me, " This aint over." And he walked away.

"OMG Ana are you okay." Kim asked me.

"Oh yeah Im fine." I said. Seth and I held hands all the way to homeroom.

"Okay I don't have this class right now so bye." He said kissing my forehead.

"Bye." I said. I went inside and sat next to Kim. The classes up until lunch was boring. I have aleast one pack member in my class but not Seth. Man! Seth was waiting for me when I got out of class.

"Hey you." I said. I gave him a quick peck.

"Hey, ready for lunch?" He questioned.

"Yes. Come on." I said dragging him in the lunch room. The lunch room was quiet when we entered.

"Umm why is the room quiet?" I whispered to Seth.

"Umm im not sure." He said. We got our lunch and walked up to the pack. Once we sat down the room was loud again.

"Weird." We all said. That got us all laughing. Then I herd the plastic barbies said something.

"I don't know why they are hanging out with those freaks."

"I know! We are you much better than them." okay that got me mad. I stood up and walked over to their table.

"Look barbies, we are hanging out with them 'freaks' cause they're our friends unlike yall, they are so much better than yall." I said. I was shaking. Seth got up and brought me out side.

"Come on babe, don't phase. Its okay." Seth said. I felt calm again.

"Okay im fine again." I said. He nodded. We went back inside.

"Hey thanks." Jacob said.

"No problem." I said. Lunch was over and the rest of the day, Seth was in my classes. When school was over Seth told us, "Okay don't bring up or think about the whole lunch thing."

We all said okays and yeahs. Sam came up.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary." Embry said. Sam looked suspicious, but let it drop. Phew! Sam made us patrol right after school since we have school in the morning.

But Embry just had to think about what happened at lunch, so now I have double patrol.

"Soryy." He told me when we all phased back.

"Nah its okay." I said shrugging it off. I laid down after the second patrol and landed of Seth.

"Offa." I said.

"I didn't see you." I said rolling over.

"How can you not?" I pondered

"I really don't know." I said. One minute we were making out and now we are about to do it.

"Are you sure you want this?" Seth asked.

"Seth, I've never been so sure in my life. Im going to spend the rest of my life with you. Im sure." That night we made love. It was the best night ever.

Hey Ana time for scho-," he trailed off. He looked at Seth's and my clothes on the floor.

"You slept with my sister." He said.

"look dud,"

"You slept with my baby sister? Last night? Get out! Get out now!!" he yelled. Seth quickly put on his clothes and left.

"Alex Jame-"

"Ana save it." He left. I quickly got dressed in a simple white tee and skinny jeans, and waited outside for Sam.

"Alex James Sam's here." Called in the house. He left to his car.

"You could have said thanks." I called after him. I got in the back with Seth, Leah, Kim. Jared, and Paul.

"Is he talking to you?" Seth asked me.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"What's wrong." Kim asked.

"Well you se-" I put my hand on Seth' s mouth.

"Nothing. Alex James is being a butt." I said the last part loud enough for Alex to hear. No answer. I frowned. Paul looked between me Seth and Alex. He gave me a look that said he-walked-in-on-yall. I gave him a look that said shut-the-hell-up. He busted out laughing.

"Will someone tell us what is going on?" Jared asked. Paul leaned over. I lunged at Paul.

"No." I said. He just laughed. Kim was smart enough to think about it.

"Oh my!! Really?" she asked us. I nodded.

"Will someone tell me!!" Jared yelled. Kim whispered in his ear. His eyes widen.

" He walked in on yall having sex?" He yelled again. He instantly put a hand over his mouth. Unforantly, Sam had stop the truck and everybody in the parking lot was quiet.

"Oh yeah I saw that movie too." Kim said. The kids turned back to their friends. Kim and I both smacked him upside the head.

"Oww! What was that for?" we rolled our eyes.

"Alex James talk to me." I demanded.

"He just looked at me.

"Come oonnnn!! Immm sorrrrryyyyyyyyyyy!!! Its just that we are soul mates and we are spending the rest of existence together." I whined.

"I know but you could be pregnant." He said.

"Alex James! Im not pregnant." I exclaimed.

"Okay Okay sorry." He said.

"So we cool?" I asked.

"Yeah we cool." He said. We laughed. The bell rang and Seth walked me to homeroom.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye Hun." He said kissing me. When I walked into homeroom, one smell caught my attention.

Vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

**Analeigh's POV**

Vampires.

It had to be like three of them in here. Two guys and one girl. One was very built and handsome in vampire ways. The other was lean and tall and had bronze hair. The girl was short, pixie like. There was a lot of guys in here. Shudder. Dun dun dunnnn.

"Hey Mr. Teacher Dude, I'm new, well I moved back here, but anyways I need you to sign this stupid piece of paper." I said. The bronze haired man snorted quietly, but I could still here him. I wasn't going to communicate. He signed it and told me to still by Mr. Cullen, the bronze haired man. I mentally gaged. He looked at me funny. Oh God, must be a mind reader.

The wind blew, from somewhere, and we all four crinkled our noses.

"Shapeshifters." The girl murmured in a hiss to the guys.

"We prefer werewolves thank you." I hissed back. I sat next to, who was named Edward. Mr. Teacher dragged the hour on and on and on. I was getting nervous sitting between the two male vampires.

I was comfortable around the pack, but not other men. The guys in the FRONT!, kept staring at me and I hated it. I mean most girls would love the attention, which is unless you hate men with a fiery burning passion. Crap! I forgot about the mind reader. Darn. Don't tell anyone. I thought to him. I wanted it to sound like a demand, but it can out like a plea.

Finally the hour was over. All the way up to lunch was like this.

Sit in the back

Terrified out of my mind

Guys making moves on me

The hour drags on

Next hour

Seth was waiting for me by the lunch doors.

"How was school so far?" he asked me after we kissed.

"Horrible. We have vampires here." I said. He froze.

"Who?" he asked.

"I don't know. The Cullens?" I said.

"Crapp! They're not supposed to crossed the treaty." Seth said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The Cullens. I'll explain later." Seth dragged me into the lunchroom and told the others.

"Man they are so dead." Quil said.

Me, to always crack a joke said, "Uhh Quil, They are already dead."

"I know, but.." He didn't finished for Edward walked up to us.

"Analeigh, may I talk to you?" He asked. I hesitantly agreed. We walked into the parking lot.

"Analeigh, I have some news for you and your pack."

"Why cant you tell Jacob or someone eles." I asked. He had a mask of blank on his face.

"I come to tell you that…"

**Seth's POV**

When Ana came back, her face was white as sour cream.

"Babe, Ana, what did he say?" I asked.

"H-he's c-coming." She said. She started shaking. I saw Alex stiffen in the corner of my eye.

"Who?" I asked.

"We have to leave. Now." Alex said. We left the school and went to Ana's house.

"Dad, he's back." The way Ana said that, made all of us shiver.

"Oh God." Cody said.

"Okay, im going to call Abel, he'll know what to do." Alex said.

"Okay, what is going on." Jake said.

"Okay, Well, a couple of years ago I had this boyfriend," Ana started, "and he was like the most protective boyfriend I ever had. Well, one day he took me to a clearing and he transformed into his horrible demon-like thing and told me if I would ever break up wit him, he would either kill me or turn me into that.

"At first I was terrified out of my mind. This happened when we lived in Alaska and turns out that he was apart of a cult/tribe that can transform into that. So, I never did break up with him. As the days passed, I couldn't even talk to any guy but him. He started to abuse me.

"Before we moved to California, I told him that we were leaving. He got really angry, more than you do Paul, and was about to attack me, nut Alex came in time to get me. He yelled at us that he'll be searching for me. And how the Cullens knows in beyond me."

We all started at back her with mouths wide open. Anger ripped through me.

"He did what now?" I said in a deadly tone.

"You have to be kidding me." I said again. No one spoke. I ran into the forest and changed. I howled. I ran and ran until I collapse. I was at cliff and I herd something behind. I whipped around. Sam.

_Come back, Analeigh wants you. I know its hard for you, but she needs you and you need her. We will find That thing and get rid of it. _

**Ana's POV**

After Sam ran after Seth, a rip ran through my heart.

"Ahh." I said, clutching my heart.

"Calm down Ana." Alex James said. I nodded. I started crying. Alex James held on to me. Hours passed and still no sign of them.

"Where is she?" I herd Seth say.

"She's upstairs sleeping." Alex James said. I herd footsteps then the door open.

"Oh babe, im sorry, I love you." Seth said holding me.

"I love you too." I said. Tomorrow is going to be hectic.


End file.
